The present invention relates to methods and components for making microelectronic assemblies. Complex microelectronic devices such as modern semiconductor chips require numerous connections to other electronic components. For example, a complex microprocessor chip may require many hundreds of connections to external devices.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,964, the disclosure of which is also incorporated by reference herein, flexible connections can be provided between microelectronic elements using a process in which the leads are connected between the elements and the elements are then moved through a predetermined displacement relative to one another so as to deform the leads. For example, a first element may be a microelectronic connection component which includes a dielectric element such as a flexible sheet having a bottom surface. A plurality of leads are also provided. Each lead has a terminal end permanently attached to the dielectric element and a tip end remote from the terminal end. Each lead initially extends in a horizontal plane, generally parallel to the bottom surface of the dielectric sheet. Desirably, the tip ends of the leads are releasably connected to the dielectric element. While the leads are in this condition, the tip ends are attached to a second element, such as a further dielectric sheet, a semiconductor chip, a semiconductor wafer or other microelectronic element. After the tip ends of the leads have been attached to the second element, the first and second elements are moved away from one another, so that the tip ends of the leads are pulled away from the first element and bent to a vertically extensive configuration. In this condition, the leads are flexible and allow movement of the first and second elements relative to one another. Preferably, a curable liquid material is introduced between the elements to form a compliant layer therebetween. Thus, in the completed assembly the first and second elements are movable relative to one another.
As further described in the '964 patent, these arrangements offer numerous advantages. The resulting assembly provides mechanical decoupling between the elements, and thus provides compensation for thermal expansion and warpage of the elements. The preferred processes according to the '964 patent can make a large number of connections in a single operation. For example, where a wafer incorporating numerous chips is used as one element in the connection process, all of the leads to all of the chips can be connected in a single set of operations. The resulting wafer-scale assembly can be severed to provide numerous individual units, each including one or more chips. Further variations, improvements and adjuncts to the processes and components taught in the '964 patent are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,716, and in copending, commonly assigned U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 08/532,528 Filed Sep. 22, 1995; Ser. No. 08/678,808 Filed Jul. 12, 1996; and Ser. No. 08/690,532 Filed Jul. 31, 1996, the disclosures of which are also incorporated by reference herein.
Despite the advances in the art discussed above, still further improvements would be useful.